


The Girl of Wax And Secrets

by TwixxCatt



Series: The essence of a person [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: This one is not my favorite :/This was betad by Atoasterwow and Lunathesilverfox





	The Girl of Wax And Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not my favorite :/  
> This was betad by Atoasterwow and Lunathesilverfox

There is a girl made of candle wax and secrets written on old parchment.  
She flows from one shape to another, fitting in her mold, ever changing.   
She melts down to her core and then builds a new shape, a better shape, one fit to survive in her environment.  
But she can never change her core. A core of old secrets, of knowledge that she searches for.  
She does not know that she herself if made of knowledge, only that she is drawn to learning.  
She is smart, so smart and she longs to share and teach and make others better.   
She uses her smarts to adapt and survive, dragging her boys with her, and keeping them safe.  
Her name is Hermione Granger, and she made of knowledge.


End file.
